Life After Fred: Angelina & George
by Funkyk
Summary: Basically its a Romantic Love story of How George fell for his Brother's girlfriend after the Battle. This May contain sexual inuendos.Please Review and please join my forum.  If you have anything negative about the chapter please say why.
1. Chapter 1

Angelina and George: Life after Fred

In his office above a cobbled street stood a man struck with grief and sadness. Far below his feet his business was thriving thickly due to the rise in people's hopes after a long and depressing war. He yearned for the years before his brother was taken at a battle at his school just a few weeks ago.

"Mr Weasley, your brother is here to see you. Is that all sir." Said the young woman standing in the doorway with a young man with red hair by her side who has a few battle marks on his face due to his many encounters during the war.

"Yes, Yes, Thank you Druisinda. You can lock up now." Ronald Weasley looked at his brother.

"You wanted to see me George?"

"Yes. I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and I want you to look after the shop for the rest of the week."

"Me? Why?"

"You're the only male in the family who has not got a job, Ron. I am merely trying to keep my business family orientated. "

"That doe sound reasonable. What do I do keep the books in check?"

"No, you just make sure the stock is doesn't run out and give out refunds, which by the way is 10% of the original amount. Also kick out any Shoplifters, after you have taken there goods of course."

"Sounds reasonable… and if I have any problems?"

"Owl me. I'll give pig some nuts if he behaves."

"So why are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"To Purchase Zonkos' of course! The wars over and I wish to branch out."

"Okay. So are you going to show me the ropes?"

"No, my manager will do that."

"Why do you need me when you have her?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh…by y-"

"By her Husband, Ron! Merlin's beard you'd thought you'd had more brain power since you started making out with a smart girl like Hermione."

"Well…yeah."

"I'll show you the flat" said George showing his brother the door in which he came in through.

"This is obviously the living room." he said waving his hand around non-chalantly

"And to your left is the dining room." George said as he walked through the room.

"And here is the kitchen and through that door is the conservatory." Ron walked over to the conservatory and saw a window.

"Where does that Window lead?"

"Fred's Room."

"Have you… you know?"

"No I haven't."

"And is your Room opposite?"

"Yeah, the bathroom is next door."

"To the conservatory?"

"To Fred's Room!"

"Oh… sorry…when are you leaving?"

"Monday. If Hermione wants to come over that's fine. Don't have sex in my bed if you want to that type of thing use the pull out couch."

"O.K even though we are not there yet."

"So, do you want to go home and get packed?"

"Please."

"Fire Place in the living room and the Floo Powder in the Mug."

"O.K. Are you sure you're alright?" said Ron having a little trouble leaving his brother alone.

"Of course I am, Ron. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you lost your brother over Two weeks ago… and he way your twin."

"I am in mourning a process, Ron. Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"Yeah…well bye." Ron said as he made his way to the Fireplace. Within a matter of seconds there was a green flash of flame coming from the fireplace.

George made his way to the room where his twin slept. He checked it was locked. It was. He remembered having breakfast in the conservatory and he and his brother, Fred, were talking about what might happen during the war.

"We could raise our prices." said George sipping his orange juice.

"Already done." said Fred.

"I don't know what else there is to do… Although…" George said absent mindedly.

"I know what you're going to ask." said Fred with a seriousness all of a sudden.

"What?"

"What will happen if we die? Don't try and ask me what made me say it. It's just with a war looming Half of the Wizarding World is contemplating that very thing for their families."

"Speaking of which… I thought we could leave this place in the procession of Ron. He is the only male in the family who hasn't got a job and he might want to have some alone time with someone."

"Is that someone Hermione?"

"Surprisingly no… According from our "loving" sister she says that Ron seems to have been making out with a young girl called Lavender and Hermione is in Hysterics. And before you ask… I got the information via owl from Mums bedside table."

"Nicely done."

"Thank you. Anyway if one of us croaks the other has to make sure the others bedroom is locked at all times but if a loved one who was significant to them wishes to go in and take something that they wish to keep they can. The only people who I want in there is Angelina and the family. What about you?"

"Family…So what do you wish to give to Angelina?"

"Photos and an engagement ring… only if she gets knocked up by someone else or by me. I just want to be there for her if she was in that type of situation. Although if I survive I will marry her. You will be best man obviously."

"And if not Lee."

"True."

George was interrupted by his thoughts and saw an owl arrived with a letter. The letter said:

Dear George,

We are ever so grateful that you gave Ron a job. I would like to point out that if Ron and Hermione stay over please let them know that not only that it's your home but there are rule and those rules are-

George skipped to the end and saw it was his brother: Percy. He got a quill and a piece of stationary and wrote:

Perce,

Don't get your thong in a twist. I had a chat with Ron and he understands the rules which I am about to write him a list of rules. By the way… why are you using up valuable ink on me when you should be working? Which is really benign of you.

George.

P.s What did you and Penelope do in the Classroom after hours anyway?

George put the letter in an envelope and sent it via Owl to the Ministry of Magic. He then got another piece of parchment.

Ron,

Either read this or give it to Hermione:

Don't go in Fred's Room (unless if I send an owl to you.)

Leave mail on the desk in the study.

Don't use my bed for Hanky-Spanky or anything else except for sleeping an cuddling.

If Hermione needs any help in the Muggle world ask Trinian (A Squib friend of mine who lives on the Muggle street)

If needs be if there is an emergency owl me and I'll be straight back.

George put the list in another envelope and wrote: Ron Please Read this! By the Way if you haven't figured out yet I've already gone. And with that he made his way to the fireplace and found himself in Hogsmeade after a gust of green flames swirled around him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Once the fire scattered, George found himself looking around the three broomsticks seeing a small group of Wizards staring at him. He looked down and saw he was on top of a cauldron with its lid still intact. He quickly stepped off in case he got burnt by the increasing heat from the cauldron. He walked over to the bar and asked for a butterbeer._

_"Is my room ready?"_

_"It is ready sir," said the assistant bar maid who looked familiar. "I have taken the liberty of taking your things up to your bedroom, which is the second on the right of the landing."_

_"Thank you, is there a Daily Prophet anywhere?"_

_"Yes.. Here you are sir- enjoy."_

_"Thank you- I will."_

_He took the paper to a seat and table by the window and looked at the front page: POTTER FINDS MISSING DEATH EATERS. George knew the reason due to the ministry having lack of faith in him, so to show that they do have faith in Harry they made him an Auror. Absent minded he turned the page and looked out the window where he foresaw that Zonko's was boarded up but with a huddled figure in the doorway. He could not stop looking at the figure. The figure shifted slightly and her head was revealed. He drank his drink in a flash and walked quickly to her. He was curious to see if his eyes were deceiving him but sure enough it was Angelina. He bent down and shook her gently._

_"Mm…Fred?"_

_"No…it's George…he was one of-"_

_"I know…I saw the body...I cried for weeks. What are you doing in Hogsmeade?"_

_"I can ask you the same thing. Are you Hungry?"_

_"Are we playing asking a stupid question?"_

_"Come on. I'll treat you to something at the Three Broomsticks."_

_"Thanks. So where are you staying?"_

_"We are walking towards it."_

_"Hog's Head?"_

_"No. I thought I said…it is a Bed and Breakfast you know."_

_"I know…I just don't want to impose."_

_"You won't… besides I would like the company."_

_"Are you that depressed?"_

_"Well… I have lost my twin brother over two weeks ago…who was your boyfriend … and you were asking a rhetorical question weren't you."_

_"Yep. Three Broomsticks?"_

_"Sure. And don't worry…everyone is feeling what you're feeling."_

_They found their way to the three broomsticks as they did them heard the landlady say: "I am not having homeless person in my pub."_

_"Well, she is my friend and I'll bring her to where ever I like."_

_"Oh...sorry Mr Weasley." _

_"Have you got a menu?"_

_"We have got menus. Would you like to hear the specials?"_

_"Please."_

_"Steak and Ale pie, Bangers and Mash or Fish and Chips."_

_"I'll have the Steak and Ale pie. Do you want the same?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"Two Steak and Ale Pies please. With chips on the side."_

_As the landlady left; George said: "So… what happened?"_

_"The Battle?"_

_"No…how did you end up on the streets of Hogsmeade?"_

_"Simple… Kate got pregnant by Oliver. They eloped and moved to a different place. I stayed … couldn't afford the rent and I've been here for three weeks."_

_"So you've been here, for three weeks?"_

_"Times are hard. We all can't be rich like you. That was not meant to offend."_

_"Understood. So why here?"_

_"I wanted to feel safe and to be close to ...him."_

_There was no need to explain. George knew who he was._

_"Isn't that why you're here. To live close to him?"_

_"No, Angelina. Business really. I'm just here to buy Zonkos."_

_"Oh… here's the food."_

_"So… do you talk about him… or think about him?" she asked George slicing his pie._

_"Every day I think about him… Every day I remember his body lying there." Said Angelina as she ate a chip solemnly._

_ "Can you pass the salt?"_

_"What do you remember of him?"_

_"The quick glances during classes… our first kiss."_

_"Tell me about it."_

_"Well… It was the Yule ball and we danced… I felt hot so I went to get some fresh air … he came with me because he also felt hot. When we got a statue… he spun me … and dipped me… and kissed me."_

_"Really? Was he showing off to anyone?"_

_"No…it was just us."_

_They ate in silence._

_"Look I can't have my brother's ex-girlfriend sleeping on the floor of a doorway or streets… stay with me."_

_"Until you get to London?"_

_"No… I have a spare room … now."_

_"Fred's Room?"_

_"Yes."_

_"O.K.…that sounds…reasonable."_

_"So…you'll stay?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I know this is a shock for you… but there is something I promised Fred before his death. I promised to leave his room alone but to only to open it to you so you can take anything that have deep memories for you."_

_"What are you saying…? I shouldn't sleep where my dead boyfriend once slept? Just to keep the memory alive? "_

_"Shall we continue this discussion tomorrow?"_

_"Please… because my head won't be throbbing with the lack of sleep."_

_George motioned the landlady over. _

_"Can I have a spare bed made up?"_

_"It has already been done, sir… I am quite a fan of your extendable ears."_

_"Why do you use them?"_

_"In case of Death eaters sir."_

_"O.K. that seems reasonable."_

_"I'll just get back to my other customers, Mr Weasley."_

_"Of course."_

_As the land lady walked away Angelina said._

_"Something's different about you."_

_"Grief can do that to you once someone who played an important part of your life has gone."_

_"That's true… you don't have to tell me that."_

_"So you did love him then?"_

_"Yes… but it's a shame I never got to say it to his face."_

_"So talking to me would be awkward then?"_

_"In a way … you are his twin after all."_

_"So … I think I better go to bed. Do you want to stay down here or do you want to come up?"_

_"I'll come up. I am sleepy as I have said before."_

_They slept for hours and hours, Only Angelina wished she could sleep all day but she knew she had to get up._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Note to the Readers: Ever so sorry for the lateness of my latest chapter due to some importunity's in my life at the moment I seem to get distracted quite easily. If anyone wishes to complain about the lack of description or spelling or other please could you state what you wish me to do I will take this under consideration. Also, I wish to inform you that I am re-reading Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone._

Angelina looked around the room after a peaceful and invigorating dreamless sleep. It had an arched window with a patchwork seat within the alcove. The view showed Hogsmeade in the spring early sun. She arose soundly unaware that George was nowhere to be seen and slowly sat upon the window seat. A sudden memory came to Angelina whilst she was gazing in to the street.

Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione were each fighting alongside Fred eager to fight of many of the death eaters that were coming at all sides. She knew he did not wish _her_ to fight as it would break his heart:

"I do not want you to fight, Angie!"

"If I don't fight how on earth will I live with myself afterwards?" she yelled back as killing curse was sent to her but narrowly missed and started to run in the opposite direction. After fighting the death eater she ran back to watch Fred's great fall. Angelina heard someone screaming. She thought it was Hermione but - oh how wrong she was – it was her scream. A rasp knock came from the door. The memory quickly rushed back to her heart and she remembered where she was.

"Good morning, I've come to deliver your – are you O.K?" said the landlady.

"Y-Yes. I am fine… I – I was just remembering my boyfriend… he – he… died at the Battle… What are you delivering?" Angelina asked as she tried to stop the tears from rushing out of eyelids.

"Oh … your breakfast… your friend asked me to bring you some. I'll just put it by the window."

"Thank you." Angelina said as she put the tray down.

"So…I there anything else?"

"Well, Has Mr Weasley left me any messages for me?"

"He did. He said: I hope this breakfast will help your hunger. I will be back by lunch. That is the message. I am ever so sorry to ask you this dear, but is it alright if I give you some of my old clothes because you are starting to pong quite a bit and a bath could do you good."

"Thank you. I would like that very much." The landlady left. The grandfather clock chimed from the corner of the room. This clock was a very different clock to all other Wizarding clocks which showed where family members were. It was a very rare clock in deed.

Every time one of the occupants of a room slept the clock would not have chimed loudly it would chime softly to accompany the Witch or Wizard's snoring.

Angelina went to the bathroom and began to run the bath. She disrobed and left her robes outside the door. Once the water was at the level she wanted Angelina dabbed her toes in. The water was sweet relief to her aching toes. She then put her whole foot in and climbed in to the lion clawed tub and slowly let the water weave its way round the body to make her feel like she was in a state of solitude and comfort. There was a knock at the door.

"I've left the robes on the bed and your clean ones will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." She said hoping she was not being too polite to the landlady.

"You're welcome" came the swift and gentle reply. There was a clock that was saying it was half past nine. Angelina realised that she had been in the bath for forty-five minutes. Her breakfast would be cold by now. She got out of the bath and put on a bathrobe and quickly dried herself before beginning to change. Once she was dressed she started to eat her food with welcome delight to her very thin stomach. Halfway through her sausage that stood on her fork she realised it was cold. She waved her wand that was on the bedside table where she left it the night before and turned her food to the temperature she wanted. When she was almost done George came in with a very disgruntled face.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone has already brought the damn thing!"

"Who?"

"Madam Malkin. Apparently so many of the students have 'accidents' they have to get repaired. But as her Owl 'Hogtie' is getting old she decided to open another branch which is ridiculous because she can easily make the owls' owner come back another time."

"Well… that does sound a bit excessive. Did you explain about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I told her that the reason why I wanted the place was the amount of orders we get for refills on products … Mostly love potions but I think that won't be a problem as Harrys not there… Especially as he is over the limit."

"And?" Angelina said as she poured tea into a tea cup.

"Two sugars."

"Who said it was for you and anyway what about the other reason?"

"Other reason?"

"Your twin brother died at Hogwarts and you wish to be close to him. "

"There's that too." He said as he poured out some tea for himself.

"But?"

"But nothing. Can we please leave it at that?"

"Alright…" Angelina said as an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Are you ready to talk about him?"

"Not really… I've got a daily prophet if you are interested."

"Thanks. Have you read it?"

"A bit. Harry caught a few death eaters and now he is going to be initiated in to the Ministry as an Auror."

"Really? He's only been on the run for ten months."

"Percy, Dad and Kingsley pulled some strings to get him the job...that and Umbridge 'dismissed'."

"Do you always use air quotes?"

"Always?"

"You did it at my house. Whenever you called Fred rapier. They did not see you, y'know."

Angelina said as she remembered when she let the order use her house as a safe house for a radio programme that was called Potterwatch.

"I forgot we used your place. Only that Diagon Alley was being scrutinised at the time."

There came a tapping at the window. Pigewidgeon was at the window with a Howler with a post it attached to it: From Mum.

Angelina opened the window and Pigewidgeon sat on her shoulder presenting the letter to George. George untied the letter reluctantly.

"I'll shut the window."

"Thanks." Form the second the window was closed George opened the howler.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND! I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMOTHER! NEXT TIME YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOUR YOUNG BROTHER WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND PLEASE MAKE SURE THEY ARE SUPERVISED!"

The letter disintegrated and Pigewidgeon was still looking at where the red shouty thing burnt up.

"I think its best we go and see if Ron has impregnated Hermione or mum just walked in on them."

"Like she did with me and Fred."

"That was Aunt Muriel. Don't worry: She might be racist but at least she seen it all before"

"I still remember the shock on her face."

"Don't worry. Anyway eat up we have some packing to do. Where's your clothes?"

"Wash. The landlady said they will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"I'll ask her to Owl them to us."

"Us?"

"Last night… we… well you agreed you'll be staying with me?"

"Did I? It must have slipped my mind."

"Maybe it's because you've been sleeping, so roughly, your mind must have kept snoozing in your pillow."

"Maybe. So what are we going to do today after we've packed."

"Well, I have to do a task for … someone and then we shall go."

"What kind of task?"

"Nothing that you should worry about."

"I think you're getting me confused with someone else. Anyway I have to pick up some stuff from the shrieking shack. You know extra clothing and things. I left them there because I knew it will be unoccupied due to the amount of Death eaters captured and the fact that no-one goes up there anymore. "

"Why?"

"They think Voldemort's ghost is in there. No-one dares to go in.I just walked straight in unharmed. Anyway I am done with my food now. I think we should do what we have come here to do and leave. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

They left the pub and walked in different directions.

Once Angelina found her stuff she realised she was not alone.

"You smell sweet my pretty." came a voice behind her. Turning swiftly around she found her face to face with another wizard who smelt of blood.

"Are you a vampire or a Werewolf?"

"Werewolf. Last of Scabior's chosen." He said coming closer and closer towards her neckline. Angelina sent an Expeliarmus spell at the werewolf that took him by surprise.

"Don't get to close pervert."

"Angelina?"

"George what are you doing here?"

"This is where I need to be… I have a task for … someone."

"Is this person a friend?"

"In a way. If you'll excuse me." He said making his way towards the stairs.

Curious of George's task, Angelina climbed the stairs and smelt the smell of rotting flesh. She found herself on the landing.

"I thought you left."

"Why would I leave?"

"You have your things so leave."

"My curiosity got the better of me O.K.?"

"Just stay in the Hallway."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

George went in to one of the rooms closest to him.

"What are you looking for?"

"A body."

"Whose body?"

"Severus Snape."

"In a way it is quite ironic."

"How?"

"You despised him for a long time and now you're here to collect him."

"Despising and hating are two very different things." He said opening the last door on the hallway.

"Empty."

"Try downstairs."

"Fine. But don't open any doors I do not want to escort you out without doing my task."

"I understand."

"Stay here… please."

Angelina waited until after two room checks she heard him cry:

"ANGELINA! Can you give me a hand please."

"Along as he has a robe over him yes." She said as she went in to the room to find her Old potions master lying on the floor with blood surrounding his lifeless body.

"How?"

"Nagini. According to Ron, Harry and Hermione Voldemort sent his snake to kill him whilst it was under a protective shield."

"Why?"

"Fear of Death I expect."

They took the body to the side and George opened a trapdoor. They dragged the body in to the dark tunnel which ended within the grounds of Hogwarts in silence.


End file.
